1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transfer units having transfer rotors and, more particularly, to a transfer unit having a transfer rotor which is constructed such that sewage is easily removed from food waste during treatment of the food waste and sludge is prevented from forming in the transfer unit in which the food waste is transferred, thus preventing offensive odors from being generated. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a food waste treatment apparatus using the transfer unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, methods of treating food waste are classified into a method of fermenting food waste using microbes and composting or decomposing the food waste, and a method of physically compressing or pulverizing food waste and drying it.
The method of treating food waste using microbes has disadvantages owing to the limitations in the properties of food waste. Furthermore, purchase, storage, and maintenance of microbes are burdensome for a user. Moreover, because Korean food generally contains a lot of salt, the method using microbes is not suitable for Korean food. Therefore, the method of drying food waste has been used as the main food waste treatment method, and various developments and types of patent applications pertaining to this method have been devised.
Such food waste treatment apparatuses may be independently used, but force a user to collect food waste through a separate process and put it into a food waste treatment apparatus, thus inconveniencing the user. In an effort to overcome this problem, a food waste treatment apparatus which is directly connected to a sink such that food waste can be directly put into the apparatus from the sink has recently gained popularity.
A conventional sink bowl type food waste treatment apparatus includes a food waste inlet port through which food waste is input into the apparatus, a transfer unit which is coupled to the food waste inlet port to transfer food waste input thereinto, a drying furnace which dries the food waste, and a deodorization unit which removes offensive odors generated from the drying furnace.
The transfer unit includes a transfer blade which dehydrates and agitates food waste, a drive motor which supplies power to operate the transfer blade, and a transfer tube through which food waste transferred by the transfer blade is moved into the drying furnace.
In the conventional food waste treatment apparatus having the above-mentioned construction, a user opens the food waste inlet port and inputs food waste thereinto. Then, the drive motor is operated, so that the food waste is agitated and dehydrated by the rotation of the transfer blade.
The food waste which is treated by the transfer unit is supplied along with a small amount of sewage into the drying furnace through the transfer tube. The food waste which is drawn into the drying furnace is treated, for example, dried, in the dying furnace. Offensive odors generated in the drying furnace are treated by the deodorization unit which communicates with the drying furnace, and are then discharged through an exhaust port.
In detail, the transfer unit of the conventional food waste treatment apparatus comprises a rotating shaft which is oriented in the direction in which food waste is transferred, and a rotating screw which has a rotating blade. The rotating blade has a spiral structure and is provided on the circumferential outer surface of the rotating shaft. However, because the rotating blade has a single contiguous body, sludge which is generated around the rotating blade cannot be easily removed, thus resulting in generation of an offensive odor.
Furthermore, in the case of the conventional sink bowl type food waste treatment apparatus, food waste easily becomes adhered to the transfer unit, thus generating an odor and vermin infestations. In addition, the remnants of food waste which adhere to the transfer unit rot and generate an offensive odor. Thereby, the elements of the food waste treatment apparatus are easily corroded.